


Late Night Whispers

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Niall, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Gen, Hot Chocolate, I Don't Even Know, It's Late and I Have Some Feels to Share, Late Night Conversations, Loving Harry, Pet Names, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and storming and Niall's scared, but Harry's there for him, because Harry loves his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little thing I felt compelled to do. In all reality, I'm supposed to be cleaning my room and also doing a test that's due in class tomorrow but, really, who cares?

Harry's never had a problem with thunderstorms. Really. It's just weather. A little bit of rain, some noise and pretty lights. When he was younger, he'd wrap up in a blanket with a hot drink and watch the lightening crackle across the sky, a dance for Harry, and only Harry, to enjoy. Thunderstorms were when he could think. Clear out his mind. He liked to open the window and let the refreshing scent of fresh rain seep in. He liked the soothing, reassuring sound of thunder, letting him know that yes. He was real, this was real. When he was put in the band, he appreciated storms all the more. Because, despite the differences between the storms all around the world, they were still similar, and Harry loved to have that stability in his life. Because, whether it be Rio de Janeiro or Atlanta or Tokyo, the winds still blew and the rain still fell. Whether he was fighting with Louis or upset with Liam, lightening still flashed. If the tabloids printed something slanderous, untrue and hurtful, the thunder still rolled, and it was all so very calming. 

He was unhappy, however, when the purple bolts and comforting booms didn't wake him up. Rather, the heart-breaking whimpers of his perfectly adorable blonde boyfriend did. 

Well, maybe not the whimpers. It was probably because Harry's arms were empty, cold. He and Niall always cuddled, every night. Harry was always the big spoon, because Niall was his kitten, his cute blonde Irish kitten, who liked to curl up and sleep against Harry. But Niall wasn't there and Harry's arms laid flat against the mattress. Harry sat up, shivering. The flat wasn't cold, per se, but Niall was like his personal space heater. A space heater that was currently curled up in a ball by the edge of the bed. Harry leaned over to flick on the lamp. The room was filled with dim lighting. Harry took a moment to smile around, because it wasn't often that they got to stay in their own flats in London. He then checked the time. "Kitten, what're you doing up," he rasped, voice hoarse with sleepy disuse. "'S two-fifteen. Come cuddle with me." 

"I'm scared, Hazza," Niall whimpered, averting his eyes in embarrassment. He felt mortified- a twenty-year-old frightened of storms. He couldn't help it, though. It all just freaked him out. It was too much. Too loud, too intimidating. It was just a fear he'd carried through from childhood.

Harry placed a warm hand on Niall's shoulder. He was shocked to feel it shaking. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping." Harry just blinked at him. Niall sighed. "It- it's embarrassing. I'm scared of fucking storms, Harry. I'm twenty. I'm supposed to be a grown-up!" He jumped and whined when thunder resounded and made the window pane rattle a bit. Harry scooted closer to the quaking blonde so he could wrap him up in his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Absolutely nothing." Niall snuggled into Harry's chest once he'd fitted his head in his taller boyfriend's neck. Harry pulled him in tighter, readjusting the blonde so he rested in Harry's lap. Harry hummed some insignificant song while he rocked them back and forth. Harry could feel himself growing sleepy once again. His eyes drooped shut. He buried his nose in Niall's soft blonde-brown hair, taking in the gentle caramel scent of their earlier shower together. It still felt damp against his face, though it dried nearly two hours ago. Niall grew heavier in his arms. His breathing slowed. Harry smiled, glad he could get the boy back to sleep.

At least, until nature decided to be a bitch and suddenly the storm was right fucking on top of them. Niall jumped once again, head colliding with Harry's nose. The green-eyed lad groaned, hand flying up to rub at the sore spot. "Ow." But Niall wasn't listening. His focus was once again trained on the window. His eyes were so wide, his skin pale and clammy. 

This just won't do, Harry thought.

He detached Niall from his body. Niall let out a whimper and made grabby hands for his boyfriend. Harry chuckled, pressed a kiss to Niall's forehead. "I'll be right back, Sweetheart, no worries." Niall nodded submissively. He watched forlornly as Harry left him all alone in their bedroom. 

Harry padded to the kitchen quickly. The floors were cold on his bare feet but he bore it for Niall. Because he knew what Niall needed. So Harry set about warming up the milk and putting it into two mis-matched mugs. One was blue and had a chip in the handle. The other was this odd giraffe print with a tale and a smiling giraffe face. They were their favorite cups to use. Harry knew the giraffe mug would help cheer Niall up. He stirred in the right amount of Godiva chocolate and balanced a paper plate of chocolate chip cookies on top of the mugs. He had to walk back slower as to not spill the scalding liquid on himself. 

Niall had wrapped himself up in one of Harry's hoodies. Tears were slowly but surely inching their way down his face. 

"Oh, Bug-A-Boo, I'm back. Don't cry, angel, I only went for hot chocolate and cookies." Harry sipped from Niall's cup before handing it over. Niall didn't say anything about it. The way his hands were shaking, he'd have been sure to spill hot chocolate all over himself. Harry nibbled on a cookie."We've been dating for seven months. How am I just now finding out that you're scared of storms, sweet cheeks?"

Niall shrugged. " I normally scoot away so you don't feel me shaking. I can usually, like, keep calm enough. I don't know why it's so especially scary today."

Harry winked. "I'd have thought you'd be knocked out after earlier." Niall gave him a watery smile. He loved Harry for trying to make him laugh. And anyways, Harry was right. After round three (four?) he was exhausted. But... the storm. "It's probably because you're so tired, pet. It's probably your insomnia kicking in again. And I know you're homesick. You just need some R and R. But. I wished you wouldn't hide things from me. I worry, love."

Niall flushed. "I know. I just don't like to seem childish."

"Pumpkin, this is us. We're all childish." Niall smiled gratefully. He leaned over to peck his boyfriend on the lips.

"And anyways, I find it adorable that you're scared of storms. Means I get to protect you more," he added once the hot chocolate and cookies were gone. The storm raged on outside, but Harry and Niall were in their own little world. The lights were out. They were cocooned in blankets and each other. Face to face, noses pressed together. Harry distracted Niall with sweet, chocolatey kisses.

Niall's eyes sparkled, even in the dark. "Harry?" he whispered like a child passing on secrets.

"Yes, kitten?" 

"I love you. Thank you for taking care of me," he sighed into Harry's neck. His warm, sweet breath caused Harry to shiver.

Harry used his finger to tip up Niall's adorable face. He gently pressed their soft, pink lips together, as though Niall were delicate glass, a precious flower. "Anytime, my love. I love you, too."

"G'night Harry."

"Good night Niall."

**Author's Note:**

> See? Short and sweet. 
> 
> Good night, everybody


End file.
